Simba (Kopa's Story Comic)
Simba is the king of the Pride Lands, the son of Mufasa, the nephew of Scar, the mate of Nala, and the father of Kopa, Kiara and Kion. He is a supporting character in The Lion King: Kopa's Story Appearance Simba is a fully grown lion of great size and stature, with a large dark red mane and tail tuft. Many of his physical features are similar to those of his father Mufasa, such as his square jaw and small, pointed ears. He is powerfully built and broad-shouldered. His fur is brownish-gold, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are creamy tan. He has reddish-brown eyes, dark red-brown whiskers, and a pink nose. Personality Simba is brave, strong, full of courage and kindness, and does his best to make his father proud.Though he may seem a bit overprotective at times, Simba cares greatly for his family and the future of the Pride Lands. He was nervous about ruling the Pride Lands for the first time. Simba can be impatient with those who do not listen to him, and believes that it is best to think before acting. He holds his royal position in a high regard and does not tolerate being disrespected. He also appears to have a short temper, and tends to roar loudly when angered. As king, he respects each and every animal's customs and always tries to make peace in the Pride Lands. He understands that everyone makes mistakes, and believes that what is done to correct those mistakes is what matters.2 Despite his preference to assume leadership over certain circumstances, he understands when he must give the leadership to others, and follow the guidance of others. Family Mufasa: Father Sarabi: Mother Scar: Uncle Zira: Aunt Nuka: Cousin Nala: Mate Kopa: Son Kiara: Daughter Kion: Son Sarafina: Mother-in-law History Shortly after his birth, he was anointed future king and presented to the animals of the Pride Lands in a royal presentation ceremony. As the crown prince, he was raised to respect the Circle of Life by his father, Mufasa, and trained in the ways of an upright monarch. During this time, Simba's uncle, Scar, lured him into a wildebeest stampede and used the opportunity to kill Mufasa. Simba blamed himself for the death and exiled himself to the jungle, where he adopted a "Hakuna Matata" lifestyle with Timon and Pumbaa. As an adult, Simba encountered his childhood friend, Nala, who begged him to return to the Pride Lands and reestablish his birthright as king. Retaining guilt over the death of his father, Simba refused. However, an encounter with his father's ghost prompted him to return home, where he found the Pride Lands in disarray under Scar's tyrannical rule. Along with the lionesses, Simba confronted Scar and engaged in a battle against his hyena minions. After defeating Scar, Simba ascended Pride Rock and established his place as king of the Pride Lands. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:AndrewShilohJeffery Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Parents Category:Pride Landers Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Spouses